


Tale of the One That Got Away

by InsomniaMagic



Series: IwaDai Week 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 4, IwaDai Week 2018, M/M, Sad, daichi thinks of iw when writing a letter, envy - Freeform, iwadai, not a happy ending for this couple, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: IwaDai Week 2018Day 4: Envy"Did you mind?" Daichi´s heartbeat quickened."No. I thought I can´t love anyone else, but you proved me wrong."Year of passion transformed into a year of unyielding commitment.Almost.





	Tale of the One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn´t in a good mood when writing this, but for some reason, i could see this story happen to them, don´t why, since i´d want them to be happy forever... i hope you wont hate me for this!

 

 

"It has begun as fun times. I found you in your office crying, broken-hearted. You said you lost someone to whom you confessed your feelings. It was someone you were close to for your whole life, your everything. You never told me how your story ended, what was the reason for your broken heart. From your clues you dropped in time, only hate seemed to be the right answer, but I truly hope it´s not that. You were left on your own, and I know nothing more about it." Daichi was writing the letter with tears dried up on his face, handwriting already smudged. "Ever since I struck up the conversation, we were getting closer. Two sealed off people until the world proved, it deserves our devotion." Daichi scribbled the words down, scratching some off, or starting all over. He knew he was never going to send it. He was writing for a sole purpose to help himself to heal.

"It started as fun times, Hajime. The colleagues slowly falling in love over time of many shared nights of yearning." Daichi´s mind jumped into a memory lane of love and pain, the inevitable.

 

 

Sawamura knew Iwaizumi since college days when they both studied languages to work in the publishing industry. They were somewhat rivals, which was unusual for studies like this. They always tried to outdo each other, it motivated them to be better. When they graduated, they embraced in gratefulness of how much their rivalry helped them to be the best they could be. It was about bettering themselves, not bringing the other down to his knees.

Daichi understood this predicament as Iwaizumi asked, tucked in his bed: "You don´t mind? Us, like this? It was never your preferred type of relationship."

"Yours neither." Daichi challenged, stroking Hajime´s naked chest. "I trust you."

Hajime smiled. "You are my best friend. Thank you for helping me forget. For helping me fight over everything that happened. I know I am slow in this, but I am learning to love myself."

Daichi nodded, knowing Iwaizumi doesn´t realize what he just said. He kissed his forehead, Daichi´s heart roaring.

Nights turn to days, the relationship became the rock with both men noticing too late.

 

 

"I love you," Daichi blurted out when sitting over new potential manuscript full of heart and emotion, consulting Iwaizumi about its chances, while the author sat by their side, confused as hell.

Iwaizumi smirked. "I love you too." He put the copy of the manuscript down in front of the bewildered author and nodded. "We take it, it´s good."

Daichi was awestruck. When did their relationship change so drastically? When did Hajime know?

Later at evening, Hajime leaned into him outside in an empty park lit by starry night. "It was your touch, your words, your posture, your embrace. It was you. You don´t know, but you chased me with your love, which might not be as new as you probably think. And this time, I´m not willing to give up. Not ever, no matter what they say."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," Daichi frowned. "But how did you know my feelings might stretch to the further past then-" Daichi sighed. "Suga from translations?"

"Yep."

"Sly bastard. How did Koshi know? I hardly knew!"

Iwaizumi pinched him. "With you, it´s not so hard. And it doesn´t matter now, right?"

"Did you mind?" Daichi´s heartbeat quickened.

"No. I thought I can´t love anyone else, but you proved me wrong."

Year of passion transformed into a year of unyielding commitment.

Almost.

 

 

Hajime called in the middle of the night, knocked on Daichi´s door at five in the morning, he brought him flowers and cakes and coffee. Every breathing second, Iwaizumi showed him how much he wanted him with every fiber of his being.

He wrote letters of dedication and adoration. He threw his seeming indifference out of a window. Iwaizumi was there in front of Daichi, baring everything. Daichi took it in, sip by sip, bite by bite.

They reached for each other over tables, the slight caresses a reminder of how much they wished to be within grasp of one another.

 

 

"You wanted me. Only me. I was the only one on your mind, for a while," Daichi admitted in a letter without its addressee.

"You gave me my breath and you took it away. You promised to love me and you ran away. I was alright with us being friends with benefits, even without it. Before you wanted me more, I set my eyes somewhere else. You stole it from me. You stole it, and now I wish I could go back in time, not just never to date you, build a life together, but never to meet you. The longing is gone." Daichi sighed, remembering Iwaizumi´s face when HE came back.

"I know it´s not your fault. I know you didn´t lie to me. You loved me wholly, but there is someone you loved more. I think you knew, all the time. I just wanted to grasp you for as long as you´d let me. I hope you are happy." Daichi´s hand shivered at his unfairness.

"It´s not as easy as it seems, I get that." Daichi remembered Hajime´s words before they broke it off. He repeated them like a broken record.

 

 

"I want to stay. I want you. His confession and me being strong enough to stand against the world as a homosexual changes nothing."

 

 

Daichi tried to smile. "I know it didn't. I know you´d stay with me. But I wasn´t the only one on your mind, and I would never be. Not as before. I couldn´t bear that image."

 

 

"I love you. Let me stay. I beg you."

 

 

"I would let you do anything. Your eyes told the truth, but your heart has been preoccupied with someone who never really left you. With that said, I hope you can use the strength you learned with me, for your new relationship. I hope the two of you will never wither."

Daichi´s sleeve was wet from his tears and snot, letting the sharp pieces of shattered glass flow out of him. "I truly hope you are happy. Now it´s me who has to work through the broken heart."

Sawamura tore the letter apart, tear flow slowing down.

"Daichi?" The voice of a light breeze called to him.

Sawamura stared through the silver-haired man, still deep in thought.

 

 

"I know you didn´t mean to hurt me. I know. What the two of you had through your whole lives is so strong. I know. I wish time could return all it took from us. For now, I desire you were the one that got away."

 

 

Daichi breaks down. "No. I am not okay."

**Author's Note:**

> If you survived it until now, thank you for reading!!! I wish you a beautiful day or night wherever you are and lots of true love, whatever it may turn out to be :)


End file.
